Please stay, I have no one else to call my own
by MixkaRules18
Summary: So I decided to re-upload this cause I kind of missed it and I want to finish it up. ItaxDei, warnings inside. Beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x
1. Chapter 1

AN: UPDATE: So after many fights with myself I've decided to re-upload this story. I'll be posting all chapters once every two weeks until I get to chapter 14 I think. Then I'll start updating it with new chapters at the same pace.

So this is a side story to 'A look into the Past'. It's the last one in the little series I've set up. This is Itachi and Deidara. I had a request from a reader in a PM asking for a story about Itachi and Deidara's relationship, so I thought why not? There is Yaoi in this. The start of this takes place one year before ALITP. Don't like, don't read. All of this is told from Deidara's POV because y'all know me by now, first person is the way I go.

* * *

 _The first time he visited, I thought it was a dream come true._

* * *

It was my day off from working at the whore-house. Naruto and the others were too busy working for me to just laze around and talk to them. I had spent most of the day just sitting in my room smoking and cleaning it up. I decided to go out and go to a store, I had some money saved out and I felt like buying myself something nice.

It was mid afternoon when I walked out of the house, I patted my pockets to make sure I had my smokes, wallet, and house key. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that a tall man with dark hair was standing about 10 feet away. He was trying to stay hidden in the narrow alley next to the house but he hadn't planned on his broad shoulders giving him away.

I just ignored him, occasionally we get a stalker who obsesses over us but Kiba was our muscle and usually chased them off. I just ignored the guy and lit up a smoke before making my way down the street. I didn't make it very far before the man stopped me and said, "Excuse me, may I ask you a question?"

I froze at the voice, it wasn't in fear or anything like that but because of how beautiful it sounded. It was a deep resonating baritone that sent shivers down my spine. I turned to look at the man and was shocked. He had, long dark hair, coal black eyes and extremely pale but he was so handsome. I snapped out of my stupor and said, "What do you want?"

He cleared his throat and said, "I'm looking for someone. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. I've heard rumors that he resides in that house you just stepped out of, do you know of him?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, while he may be drop dead gorgeous, I didn't know if he was a cop or not. I only said, "What's it to you, un?"

His face took on a pained expression, he reached into his pants and pulled out a slightly wrinkled photo. He turned it so I could see what it was. It was a picture of two boys, one was obviously a younger version of the man before me, the other boy looked almost too much like Sasuke. I glanced up at the man, "And why are you showing me this, un?"

I know now that it was a stupid question to ask but I had to make sure this man wasn't a cop or some creepy stalker from Sasuke's past. The man just sighed and put the photo up before saying, "My name Itachi Uchiha, I'm Sasuke's older brother."

I couldn't say anything, I was overcome with shock. He pulled out his driver's license to show me that it was his real name. I just looked up at him and said, "Where the fuck have you been, un! Sasuke has been searching for you for years! Do you know how many times I've heard him cry at night because he thinks you're never coming back! I'll ask again, where the fuck have you been, un!"

Itachi looked like he was about to cry, he ran a hand through his hair and said, "Do you know where my brother is?"

I growled, "Yeah, he's in the house I came out of. Now answer my question, un."

He sighed, "When we were younger, our parents were killed. I left him all alone to go find our parents killer. I've been searching for years and I still can't find the monster who did it. It's been so many years...I just want to know how my brother is doing..."

I blinked at him, I just met this man but the pain that was showing in his eyes sold me on the story. I reached my hand out and clasped his shoulder. I said, "Sasuke lives in the house with me, we're prostitutes. Before you freak out, we completely clean and careful at this house, un. Our pimp is very kind to all of us, he never hits us or curses us, he loves all of us."

He didn't say anything for a long moment. He just stared at the ground. Finally he looked up and said, "Is he happy?"

I smiled at him, "Asides from being upset that you're not around, yeah. They think that no one knows this but he's dating our pimp, Naruto. They've been together for about a year and a half now. So I would say he's pretty happy, un."

Itachi just nodded his head. Thunder broke overhead and rain started pouring down. I cursed to myself and looked at him, "Would you like to come inside with me?"

His eyes widen, "W-What! I can't! No, Sasuke can't see me. I'm a failure, I haven't caught the bastard and I don't want him to get upset with me and..."

He trailed off after this, muttering in some other language. If my memory served correct, then it was Japanese. I heard Sasuke and Naruto talk to each other in it around the house before, so I was somewhat familiar with it. I shook him slightly, "Hey, don't worry. I can sneak you in through the back. Everyone is probably with a customer, un. You don't need to be out in this."

He mulled it over for a moment but sighed heavily, "Please, just make sure he doesn't see me."

I nodded and took him to the back entrance. I was praying to ever god out there that Naruto wasn't in his office watching the security cameras that Orochimaru installed. Soon we were inside, I checked the halls and after making sure they were clear, I took him to my room. I made sure he got comfortable and pulled out two bottles of water from my mini fridge. I handed one to him and sat down before saying, "Are you doing any better?"

He took a drink from his bottle and nodded in confirmation. I could hear thumps coming from the upstairs bedroom and grimaced. Naruto and Sasuke were fucking, what a shock. Itachi looked at me in confusion and I explained to him what Sasuke was doing. His faced turned a little red but he said nothing. The silence hung heavily in the air. Deciding to break it, I cleared my throat and said, "So...Sasuke talks about you sometimes, un. He only remembers what you were like when you guys were kids but now that I got you in here, I want to know what Itachi Uchiha is like."

He shrugged his shoulders, "There's not much to tell. My story is the same as Sasuke's with the exception I left him. I've been tracking our parents killers for years now. Our father was a detective. I thought that maybe an ex-con he put in jailed killed him, so I've studied his old case reports so many times that I see them in my sleep."

I gave him a small smile and nodded. I was only half listening to him, I know it sounds rude but I couldn't focus on his words. He was just so beautiful. He was only wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, both which were tight on him and showed up some defined muscles. He eventually stopped talking and looked at me, "How about you? Why is someone as beautiful as you working in a whore-house?"

I immediately dropped my gaze to the floor as my cheek heated up. Could I really be open with this guy? No one here really knows my back story but I felt like I could trust this guy. I looked back up at him and said, "I don't have any one to call family, un. I think my parents are dead as well. I never met them, I was put into foster care in Buffalo when I was very very young. I've been bounced around ten different homes I think, un. I was beaten often by various foster fathers, or if it was a foster mother, then they would force me to have sex with them at a young age. Honestly that's probably the reason I'm gay. Women are just..."

Itachi finished my sentence, "Manipulative bitches?"

I chuckled, "I was going to say horrible rapist cunts but that works, un."

He chuckled as well, his laugh was beautiful. I found myself leaning towards him, our legs and shoulders were touching. Itachi eventually stopped laughing and gave me this odd look, "Do you mind me asking you another question?"

I looked him in the eyes, they seemed to be shining with happiness and some other emotion. I just smiled and said, "Yeah, go for it, un."

He let out a breath, "Well actually it's two. The first one is, why do you say "un" after every other sentence?"

I laughed loudly, when I was able to calm down I said, "It's just a verbal tick, un. I've tried not to say it but it slips out a lot. When I'm with a customer I actually have an option where I don't speak because some of my repeat customers don't like hearing it, un."

He frowned at that and cupped my cheek, "Well I think it's kind of cute..."

Itachi leaned in closer but he seemed to snap out of it and leaned away quickly. His face was bright red, he stayed silent for a moment before saying, "My second question is...Howmuchdoyoucostperhour?"

It came out in a such a rush I barely understood him but I caught the important part of it. I just gave him a cool smirk, "I'm usually 200 an hour but if you're interested I could make an exception and charge less, un..."

I didn't know it was possible for someone's face to turn so red. He looked away and said, "What would you drop it to?"

I leaned in close to him and tugged at his earlobe with my teeth as I said, "For you cutie, about 100, I know it's a lot but trust me I'm worth it, un."

He shivered against my touch and leaned further back. His entire face was a lovely shade of red, his eyes stood out most of all. They were shining with lust, not happiness this time. He reached into his wallet and took out a crisp 100 dollar bill. He handed it to me and said, "I-I work for a private investigator firm. I'm off for today and I couldn't just stop thinking about finding out where Sasuke was...And then I found you. You're just so attractive, funny and you have a this certain thing about yourself that I just find...Sexy."

I chuckled lowly and kissed the side of his neck, "I find the same about you. Just give me a minute Itachi. I need to go do something real quick."

I got up from the bed and went into the adjacent bathroom that was in my room. I pocketed the hundred and looked around the counter until I spotted my target. I picked up the small piece of jewelry and stuck my tongue out. As I inserted it I couldn't help but smile to myself.

There was a reason why I was so popular at the house. I gave the best damn head here. Naruto didn't like us to have body piercings but he didn't know about this. Whenever I'm around him I have a clear plug in my tongue and he never seems to catch it. I finished inserting it and flicked my tongue around, watching the shiny silver ball twinkle in the light.

I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way back to Itachi. When I reached him I straddled his lap and said, "You ready to get this show on the road big boy, un?"

He nodded eagerly and I leaned down to kiss him hard. He responded right away, kissing me back and groping my lower body as we continued. I ran my tongue across his lips. I felt him shiver as the cool ball touched his heated skin. He actually pulled away for a second, I assume to look at what it was, I stuck my tongue out and he moaned softly, "Fuck that's sexy."

He kissed me again, I parted my lips and allowed his to explore my mouth. I suckled on his tongue for a brief moment before pulling away with a coy smile. I got off of his lap so I could take my shirt off. I tried not to laugh as he gasped. I knew what that was about, I had a rather odd tattoo above my left pectoral. It was four swirls with a globe in between all of the swirls with stitches going through the globe. I got it as soon as I turned 18.

I smiled down at him, "Usually during sex when one partner takes off their shirt the other does the same."

He blinked in confusion then looked down at his clothed torso. Quickly, he removed his shirt. I licked my lips at the sight of chiseled abs. I straddled his lap once again and began to kiss him everywhere. I placed several nips and licks on his collar bone, which made him moan loudly. I smirked to myself and sucked on one particular spot. When I pulled away it was bright red. I continued to make my way down his body until I was on my knees before him. I rubbed the hard bulge in his pants and looked up at him, "You ready for the next step cutie, un?"

He nodded eagerly and I unzipped his pants. I almost drooled at the sight of his hard, long, thick cock. I didn't think anymore about it, I just went down on his without a second thought. A small part of my subconscious was telling me I needed to put a condom on this guy but I didn't want to. I could tell by his flushed face and moans that he was either a virgin or very inexperienced when it came to sex, so I deemed it ok to proceed without one.

I continued to suck him off, making sure to run the little metal ball over every inch. I heard the change of his moans, they were getting a little higher now. I pulled off with a 'pop' and licked the head for good measure. He stared down at me with lustful eyes, barely giving me a chance to catch my breath before he jerked me up and clashed our lips together.

Eventually, we shed the rest of our clothes and got situated on the bed. I was preparing myself while he watched with hungry eyes. When I pulled my fingers out of my entrance he said, "Do you have any protection for me to use?"

I pouted slightly, I really wanted to feel just him. Not some cold, slimy piece of rubber. I nodded, though, and pointed to my nightstand, "Bottom right corner of the second drawer, un."

He gave me a nod of understanding and procured one. He quickly opened it and rolled it on. Soon, he was full sheathed inside of me, setting a hard, ruthless pace. I did my best to keep my moans under control. I didn't need any unwanted interruptions from my fellow housemates. Although I couldn't help the scream that was ripped from my throat when he nailed my hidden spot with perfect accuracy. He grinned down at me and continued to nail the spot perfectly with every single thrust.

After a few minutes I could feel my climax approaching, I tried to warn him but he hit my prostate again and I came with a loud moan. He gave a few more thrusts before groaning lowly. We stayed still for a moment before he pulled out of me. He disposed of the condom and laid down next to me before saying, "I guess it's against the rules for you to cuddle with a partner after sex, isn't it?"

I chuckled breathlessly and turned so I could snuggle his chest. I said, "Nah, we're allowed to, un. We're supposed to warn the customer that we're only here for the illusion of love though."

He gripped my chin and forced my eyes to meet his, he said, "What if I don't want it to be an illusion?"

I looked away, this is was all happening so fast. I could tell that I was already starting to like this guy, plus he's Sasuke's brother so he can't be so bad right? I mean I think it's bad that he still wants to hide from his brother but he has his reasons. I let out a sigh and said, "I would usually ask you to leave before we have our residential bad ass Kiba come in and kick you out but with you...I'm not sure, un."

Itachi smiled, "Really now? Care to explain?"

I sighed heavily, "I found you attractive from the moment I saw you, un...God I've never said anything like this. I think you're super sexy and from just talking to you today I feel like I'm already falling for you. I know you see yourself as a failure for not finding your parents killer but I don't see a failure in front of me. I see a passionate man, who loves his brother, and you've had a hard life. Honestly, part of me is already head over heels in love you with you, un..."

I turned my face away in embarrassment. I couldn't believe I was saying this! I expected him to push me away or something but what I got instead was him wrapping his arms around me. I looked up in shock and was kissed softly by him. It wasn't rushed or lust-filled but just so gentle. When we parted he said, "I feel the exact same way, although, part of me is worried. If we started a relationship...How would it work? I can't ask you to quit your job or anything, and eventually I would like to reunite with my brother. I'm just not at that point yet..."

I nodded, "Well...if you wanted, we could keep it a secret. I have scheduled days off from this place. If we did start seeing each other outside of this house it wouldn't be too hard, un."

Itachi chewed his lip in thought for a while before saying, "Would it be too much to ask of you to wait for my answer? I have a lot of information to think about before I make a final decision."

I felt somewhat disappointed by the statement but it was understandable. We had just met, rushing into a relationship this quickly wouldn't be good for either of us. All I said was, "I can wait as long as you want. Just let me know soon...Please."

He kissed me again and buried his face in the crook of my neck. We stayed like that for a long time, eventually it was starting to get dark outside. He told me that he needed to get home soon. I snuck him out of the house again. I kissed him one last time in the small alley and returned his money back to him. When he looked at me in confusion I just said, "It wouldn't be right for me to take this."

He didn't question it, he only promised that he would see me again soon. Without another word he left. When I returned to my room I felt a sadness that I've never felt before. I laid down on my bed, only thinking about him. I didn't know how the rest of our relationship would go but I hoped it would end on a happy note.

* * *

 _The second time he visited...I thought my world was going to fall apart..._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So this is chapter 2. I feel like this should be said before someone asks me any questions. Basically this story is following Deidara's and Itachi's relationship all the way throughout the end of A reason for the Future. So chapter wise...We're looking at about 10 or 12 chapters; 15 max. Again I don't own Naruto, there will be yaoi in this and also mentions of rape...you'll see. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

 _The second time he visited...I thought my world was going to fall apart._

* * *

It had been around a month and a half since Itachi had last visited, I was anxious about his answer but I had other shit to deal with. It was Friday night and my day couldn't have been any worse. Due to Sasuke being off I had to take all of his customers, which were mostly S&M guys, and one of my own that I fucking despised. See, around the house it is very rare that a woman comes through since this is a gay whore-house but once in a while one will come through.

When she walked into the main room to ask Shikamaru for a "man"-that's how you know she's out of place since most of our customers refer to us as "boy"- for an hour. Shikamaru tried to explain to her that this was a gay whore-house and that none of us would take her as a client. She just smiled at him and explained to him that it was a little fantasy of hers to force a gay guy to fuck her. As weird as it sounded, she was offering to pay double for whomever would take her. Shikamaru had asked me and I had no real choice to agree since I could tell by the demented glint in her eyes that she was going to be a handful.

She, indeed, was a handful. She ended up tying me down with a vibrator shoved up my ass while she rode me relentlessly. If it wasn't for the fact that the vibrator was pressed against my prostate, I doubt I would have been able to remain hard for the entire time. She also got her kicks by slapping me around and saying that she was going to 'turn' me. When the woman left and I went back to my room, I was only able to stay sane by reminding myself that it was all a woman's fantasy and meant nothing. Sadly, this didn't help the memories that came flooding back...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

 _"You're trash. Nothing but filthy faggot trash! How dare you bring such filth into my house you queer!"_

 _A slap was delivered to my face. I was knocked back onto my bed where a_ Play Girl _magazine sat. It was opened to a page filled with various naked men. I looked up to my foster mother and said, "P-please stop! I'm sorry I won't do it again, un!"_

 _My foster mother gave me a nefarious smile and said, "Oh I know you won't because I'm going to teach you to like women!"_

 _She was on me in a moment, right away she yanked my pants down and busied herself with touching my limp dick. My body naturally reacted and I got hard. I whimpered and said, "Stop! I don't want this!"_

 _She snarled at me while she straddled my waist and hiked up her skirt. When she forced me inside of her she said, "I don't care what you want, fag! There's no room in this world for people like you! I'm going to make you learn to like this!"_

 _She continued to rape me for hours. If I tried to struggle she would beat me and threaten to kick me out of her house. I just laid there and took it...This wasn't the first time a woman has done this to me and I doubt it would be the last..._

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

I snapped out of the memory, feeling sick to my stomach, I made my way to my bathroom and just laid on the floor. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to fight the feeling of nausea but I couldn't. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet and sat back. Slowly, I manged to clean up and make my way out of my room and into Naruto's office. I knocked on the door before making my way into the small room. He looked up me in surprise and said, "W-What can I help you with Dei?"

While he looked somewhat calm and composed I could see the signs that Sasuke was in the room. The main one was that part of a foot was sticking out from underneath Naruto's desk, the other one was the blush that was spread across Naruto's tan face. I just sighed heavily and said, "Daddy, may I please have tomorrow off. I've had a very long and hard day since I had to take all of Sasuke's clients, and I just dealt with a very demented woman, un. I'm worn out and I don't think I'll be much use tomorrow."

He chewed his lip in thought before pulling out a schedule from his stack of papers on his desk. He skimmed it over before saying, "Yeah that's no problem. I mean you have one scheduled for Monday but if you really need it we can switch you around."

I gave him a grateful smile, "That would be very much appreciated. Thank you, un."

He gave me a "You're welcome" and I left the office. I went back to my room and laid down. I could feel exhaustion weighing heavily in my body. I just sighed to myself as I slowly drifted to sleep, maybe tomorrow would be better...

0o0o0o0o0o

Thankfully tomorrow was better...Until later in the evening. I decided to go out for a drink by myself. The awful memories of my various foster mothers wouldn't leave me alone and I needed a way to cope.

I had been in the run down bar for around three hours or so. I drank while listening to random people chat about their so called 'horrible lives'. Before I knew it, it was almost midnight. I groaned as I finally stood up from my seat and would have fallen if someone hadn't caught me. I said to the stranger, "Thanks, bud, un."

I heard a deep chuckle, then a voice said, "Anytime Deidara."

I recognized the voice right away. It was Itachi. I looked up at him and a smile immediately spread across my face, "Itachi! It's so good to see you again!"

I hugged him tight, which he responded to, when I pulled away I said, "What brings you to this shit-hole, un?"

He smiled, "I come here sometimes to catch up with my informants that frequent here. What about you?"

I frowned and looked away from him, "I had a bad day yesterday and I just want to forget it..."

A frown marred his face, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath, prying myself from his arms I said, "No. I need to get going anyways, I have work in the morning, un."

I started to walk away from him, even though I didn't want to but he grabbed my hand and said, "Wait."

I looked back at him, his eyes were shining with some weird mixture of pain and lust. I sighed, "Yes? Please make it quick Itachi. I'm very drunk and Daddy will probably kick my ass if I'm not home soon, un."

He took a deep breath and pressed close against me, then said, "I want you again. I...I can't stop thinking about you and it's driving me crazy. Please."

I chewed at my lip in thought. I wanted him too, so bad but the horrible memories. Could I really overcome them by having sex with him? Maybe it was the alcohol that made me decide to nod my head yes, but I did. He pecked my lips and said, "Can we go back to my place? It's not horribly far from here and like you said, you're drunk. I don't think you could sneak me in the house."

I gave him a nod, then this popped into my head, "You don't feel bad about taking a drunken whore back to your place?"

He laughed loudly, "No, I'm a little tipsy myself so what the hell."

With that we left. The next few hours were spent tangled in his sheets, sadly what shattered my world was the aftermath of our reunion...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

I returned to the house around six in the morning. Thankfully, I was more sober but very sore. Turns out while Sasuke is a masochist his brother is a sadist. I was covered in scratches and bite-marks from my shoulders down. When I came through the door I saw Haku in the main room. More than likely he was waiting for Zabuza, his Sunday only client. I gave him a small wave before heading to my room. I only made it halfway before he called out, "Deidara wait!"

I made my way back to him and said, "What do you want Haku, un?"

He gave me a polite smile, "Daddy wants to see you. He's been in his office since five and wanted me to send you in upon your return."

I groaned to myself, just what I fucking need. I gave him a nod and went to Naruto's office. I knocked on the door before entering. A very pissed off looking Naruto was staring at me. I closed the door and said, "You wanted to see me Daddy?"

He all but growled out, "Sit down Deidara."

I gulped, I've heard that tone before and very few good things ever come from it. I sat down and said, "Is there a problem Daddy?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "There's a few. The first one is why the hell are you coming home so late? You've been gone since eight last night and you're now coming in. I tried to text and call you but Shikamaru found out you left your phone here. Care to explain."

I could tell from his tone that he wasn't asking a question, as calmly as I could, I said, "I was at a bar. Friday was a very bad day for me that triggered some unpleasant memories, un. I just wanted to forget them for a little while by drinking them away."

He growled lowly in his throat, "Ok, I can buy that bit because you reek of booze but you also smell like sex. Explain that."

Shit! My eyes widen as I grasped for an answer. When I didn't speak up he said, "You know, before I took over Orochimaru told me you were always a handful and when we worked together you were always sneaking around. No one ever seemed to know what you were up to. So tell me the truth, are you taking clients outside of this house?"

I laughed, not out of humor, but fear. I smiled at him, "Daddy you know I would never do that, un! What would give you that idea?"

His eyes glinted with rage, "Because of that huge bite-mark on your left shoulder. That's why."

I immediately covered it up. Think Deidara think! I just gave another smile, "That's from the crazy bitch I had Friday night. She really wanted to cause me pain."

He just stared at me for a long moment. I did my best to keep a straight face but I feared that I failed. He just stood up and said, "Until I say otherwise, you're under house-arrest. If you so much as go into the alley to smoke a cigarette I'm kicking you out, and I will be watching. You've been acting weird for the last month or so and I don't like it. I don't want to do this Deidara but I'm not sure I can trust you right now."

I felt dread hit me like a truck. How could he do this! I won't be able to see Itachi, I'm trapped...Just like all those years ago. Memories started to flood back. It was over-whelming. I did my best not to cry but the tears found a way. I choked out, "Daddy, p-please don't do this, un. You can trust me I promise! Don't do this to me!"

He gave an uncharacteristic smirk and said, "If you have nothing to hide then this won't hurt you much. I'll lift the house-arrest soon but until then deal with it."

He left me in his office. I just sat in my seat and cried, for some reason I couldn't help but think of Itachi and only him. I sobbed as one memory came back from tonight...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

 _We had just finished making love. I was sitting up smoking as he got settled down. I looked down at him as I blew my smoke out and said, "That was amazing Itachi, I didn't know you were so aggressive."_

 _He chuckled, "I've done some research on this since I was so ignorant last time. I wanted to make sure you felt just as good as I did."_

 _I gave him a nod and took another drag. We just laid there in silence until he broke it by saying, "By the way...I made a decision..."_

 _I felt my eyes go wide. After putting out my cigarette I said, "And, un?"_

 _He smiled at me, "I think it would be good for me if we started seeing each other...You know outside of the whore-house or random bar hookups."_

 _Hope swelled within my chest. All I could say was, "You know that I would still have to take clients right?"_

 _He sighed and his smile dropped. I was scared for a moment, but then he said, "Yeah, I know. I'm okay with it though. Well, okay is subjective at this point. More like I can deal with it as long as you're still safe. As long as I'm the one you think about at night I'm okay with it."_

 _My eyes teared up. I tackled him and kissed him passionately. When we parted I said, "Thank you Itachi. I know this may seem rushed and everything but I have a very good feeling about this..."_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

I wanted to scream but I knew that everyone would wake up if I did. I just made my way back to my room. Haku tried to speak to me but I ignored him. When I got there I closed the door and locked it. I let out a small cry of frustration and slammed my fist into my leg. How could he be such a bastard! Naruto is never like this. Something was up. As I laid down in bed my only thought as I drifted off was how am I going to see Itachi again and if I could break out of yet another prison...

* * *

 _The third time he visited...I was scared._

* * *

So that's chapter two. And I am so so so so soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Finals, personal life, and many other things got in the way. Please read and review and many thanks to Mrs. Padfoot x for betaing this!

Mrs. Padfoot x would also like to apologise for the lateness in her betaing. She had no internet over christmas and is sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So chapter three...Goddamn, this story is taking me longer than I would like. Hopefully I will be able to give you guys quicker updates, but I make no promises. Warning time (you're used to it by now): There is yaoi in this, guy on guy, don't like don't read, mentions of prostitution. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 _The third time he visited...I was scared_

* * *

Two months. It's been two fucking months since Naruto put me under house-arrest. I was going insane, I haven't been able to see Itachi, get my smokes- thankfully Shikamaru got those for me, or go out and drink. It was pure torture. I tried my hardest to reason with Naruto, but he wasn't giving me an inch.

Finally, I had had enough. There was only one person who would know why Naruto was acting like this: Sasuke. On an early Friday morning when I was done with my last customer, around three a.m, I made my way to his room. I knocked on his door, when he finally opened up the first thing I noticed was that he looked horrible. He had major bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept properly in weeks, and he looked paler than usual.

I gave him a smile, "Hey Sasuke, can I come in for a moment, un?"

He meekly nodded and let me in his room. As soon as I stepped in I noticed something was wrong. It was a mess, normally Sasuke was very organized so there was some kind of problem happening. I looked back at him and said, "Sasuke...Is everything okay?"

He gave a heavy sigh, "Not really Deidara, but there's nothing you can do to fix it. If you have nothing else to talk about, please leave. I've had a hell of a night and I want to try and sleep."

I pursed my lips. This was Naruto's problem. Something was up with him and Sasuke. I turned to fully face him, "Does it have something to do with Daddy, un?"

His eyes widened to the size of saucers. Looks like I hit the nail on the head, I sighed, "You can talk to me about it Sasuke, fighting with your friends is a normal part of life. You can vent if you need to, un."

I could tell that was debating with himself, he was muttering to himself in Japanese and pacing. I sighed internally. There were days where I just wished that they were open about their relationship. It would make so many things easier. Finally he said, "Well...We got in a fight, that we haven't been hanging out as much and he feels like we're growing apart... As friends."

I tried not to smirk at the last portion of his sentence, God he was so obvious at times. I just shook my head and said, "Why haven't you two been spending as much time together? Usually you guys are joined at the hip."

He let out a slightly frustrated growl, "Because! I've been super busy lately, you know the holiday season is busy for us all, and he's been busy...It's just gotten to us both I guess."

I sighed, I walked up to him and pulled him in a tight embrace. He still for a second before relaxing and returned the hug. I looked him in the eyes and said, "Listen, you can pull through this, okay? Talk to him in the morning, try to work everything out, un. I know this seems like a major issue, but it could get worse if you don't try to fix it now. I know he's highly upset, and by judging from your rooms state, you are too. Just talk it out, un."

He sniffled and gave me a nod. I pecked his forehead and smiled at him, "Good. I'm going to the main room, try to sleep tonight Sasuke."

He nodded once more, "I will, thank you, Deidara. You're a great friend."

I just gave another smile and left the room. Hopefully that would resolve itself and I'll be able to leave this god forsaken prison so I can see Itachi again...

0o0o0o0o0o

One full week passed with no news from Naruto or Sasuke. I was somewhat torn. I didn't want those two to break up over something so trivial, but on the other hand I just wanted to know whether or not I could leave the house.

It was my day off, it was around two in the afternoon. I was sitting on my bed thinking about the matter when Haku came into my room. I shot the effeminate male a look. Haku and I were on good terms, but he gave me funny feelings. While we knew each other something about him seemed...Off. Maybe it was because when Orochimaru found him he basically acted like a slave and seemed to enjoy it. I sighed, "What can I help you with Haku, un?"

He gave me a cheery smile, "Daddy requested that I tell you that your house-arrest is over. He would do it himself, but he's busy at the moment. He also wanted me to tell you that he's sorry that he let it last for as long as it did."

I snorted, so finally he and Sasuke were okay. I smiled at him, "Thank you for letting me know. Since I'm free to leave the house, tell Daddy when you can that I'm going out for a while, un. I'll try to be home before midnight."

He bowed politely and left. I pulled on a jacket, grabbed my ID, smokes and phone and made my way out of the house.

When I got outside I planned my next move. Where would I find Itachi? My gut told me to try the bar again, but when I got there and waited two hours with no sign of the beautiful raven, I gave up. I made my way back to the house, crestfallen. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy, New York is a huge city. I groaned to myself, fuck! I needed to find him. What if he thinks I was just playing him or something? I didn't want that.

When I was less than a block from the house I heard a voice call out, "Deidara!"

I froze, it definitely sounded like Itachi, but angry. I turned around and my joy at seeing that it was Itachi was short lived. He walked up to me, the look on his face was the one I've seen Sasuke give to the other boys when they pissed him off. He stopped about a foot in front of me and stared me down.

I gulped audibly and said, "H-Hey Itachi, un. How have you been?" I could hear it the shakiness in my voice. I've never been fond of the Uchiha death glare, it was worse coming from Itachi though. I was scared, what if my worse thought was true?

He narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Is that the best you got!? I tell you that I could handle a relationship with you and you go and disappear for two months! What the fuck is your problem? Is this just what whores like you do to hook in repeat customers or something!"

That last comment hit me hard. Never in my eight years of selling my body have I had anyone accuse me of that. I clenched my jaw for a moment before relaxing. It wasn't his fault that I couldn't see him, well it was, but I didn't blame him. I just took a composing breath and said, "Itachi, I haven't been able to see you because Naruto placed me under house-arrest, un. He's been in a bad mood for the last two months due to him and your brother fighting. I'm off of it now though, un. That's the reason I'm out here, I wanted to find you and say I'm sorry."

His expression softened. I gave him a kind smile and continued, "I'm sorry I never contacted you, un. I didn't realize until after I was placed under house-arrest that I didn't have your phone number or anything. I wanted to come find you sooner, but couldn't, un. Naruto threatened to kick me out of the house if I even thought about leaving it."

I pulled my smokes out of my trousers and lit one up. When I exhaled the smoke I looked at him, "Do you have anything to say, un?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out. Eventually he said, "I-I'm sorry Deidara. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

I snorted and flicked the cigarette butt away. I pressed myself close to him and said, "It's okay. The only person to really 'blame' is Naruto and your brother, but it's not worth it. Just let me ask one thing of you, un."

He nodded and returned my embrace. I sniffled slightly, his earlier comment still stinging, and said, "No matter what. Never ever say anything like that again. I find myself attracted to you for a reason, I would never lie to you, un."

I heard him sigh and hold me tighter. I kissed his cheek and pulled away from him, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes, I said "So, um...Do you want to come back to the house with me? We can chat there, or go back to your place, un. Whichever you prefer."

He smiled, "We can go back to my place, I think that would be good."

I nodded, "Hang on, un. I need to let Naruto know I'm not coming home tonight."

His expression turned into one of fear, "You're not going to tell him about me are you!?"

I shook my head, "He knows that I have a few foster brothers from my various homes in the city, un. Every once in a while I'll visit them to just get away even if it's for a day. I'm telling him that I'm staying the night and I'll be back in the morning, un."

He let out a sigh of relief. I quickly called Naruto, he didn't pick up so I left him a voice mail. I put my phone up and turned back to Itachi, "Lets get going, un."

He took my hand and we quickly made our way back to his house. When we got inside of the decent sized apartment, it kind of became awkward. Neither of us had no idea what to do. I just sat on the couch and said, "So 'Tachi, again I'm sorry about leaving you hanging like that for two months, un. How have you been holding up?"

He let out a deep sigh and went to the fridge. He pulled two beers out and shut the door behind him, as he made his way over to the couch he said, "I've been fine. Work takes up most of my free time and when I'm not there I'm checking out old leads from my parents murder investigation."

He handed me a beer as he sat down. We popped the tops and both took a sip. When he brought his bottle down he continued, "I'm so close yet so far away. I know that my father was investigating some shady deals going on in the business part of the city, but that's all I have. I'm convinced that whoever killed my parents are linked to his investigations."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise then said, "Well that's better than nothing right, un?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, it is. I just wish I could figure it all out quicker. It's been so long and I just want closer."

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I never met my parents, un. All I know is that they're dead. I wish I could find out what happened to them, but it's not even worth it."

He raised a single eyebrow at me, "Why's that?"

I took a deep breath, "Because, I have nothing connecting myself to them. This is going to sound horrible, but I don't feel anything when I think about them, un. I'm not happy, sad, angry, or anything. I feel nothing. I have no idea what they looked like or what their last names even were, un. I had my real last name when I went into my first foster home. Apparently it was some weird eastern European name and my first foster mother didn't like it so she changed it. It wasn't legally changed, but she just told me that since she was my mother I had to have her last name, un."

His brow furrowed as he said, "So you don't even know your real last name?"

I shook my head, "I just know that my name is Deidara and that's all that matters to me, un."

He kissed my temple and said, "Then that's all that matters to me."

I smiled contently and, after I sat my beer on the table, I snuggled into his side. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while until my phone chimed. I pulled the small device out and saw that Naruto texted me. The message read, "I want you back here before eight a.m. Haku and Gaara are off tomorrow and I need you here."

Itachi looked over my shoulder and said, "You never clearly stated earlier. What was going on with my brother and Naruto?"

I quickly typed an "Okay" back to before looking at him and saying, "Basically they weren't spending as much time with each other and it was putting a strain on their relationship. It happens every once in a while, but this time was worse than the others."

He frowned, "I hate to hear that, but they're okay now right?"

I nodded in affirmation, "Yeah, un. They were going at it like bunnies this morning."

He made a face which caused me to bark out a laugh. I pecked his cheek and said, "Oh it's just sex. There's no reason to get uncomfortable about it, un."

He shot me a look, "It's not that I'm uncomfortable with it. I just believe that what happens behind closed doors should stay there."

I just chuckled. After a minute of silence I said, "You know it has been two months since we've done anything..."

Before I could finish my sentence his lips were on mine. In between kisses he said, "I thought you would never ask."

That was the last thing he said before we figured out that no words were necessary. He pushed me down on the couch so he could straddle my hips. I moaned as he ground the hard bulge in his pants against mine. He moved away from my lips to place wet kisses all over my neck. Our shirts were quickly removed and thrown across the room. He made his was down my chest until he reached the edge of my pants. He looked up at me through hooded eyes and I swallowed hard. Surely he wouldn't?

Well he did, he unbuttoned them and slid them down with ease. My underwear was soon to follow, I was barely given a chance to say anything before he took me in his mouth. I moaned loudly as he sucked me. Damn he's good! I bucked up into his mouth, which made him pull off and nip my hip in warning. I muttered a "Sorry" and moaned once again as he resumed his task.

I could feel my orgasm approaching, I tried to tell him, but he pulled off before I could say anything. That son of a bitch! I whined and said, "Tachi! I was so close, un!"

He chuckled deeply. I noticed he had a slightly sadistic glint in his eyes, it sent chills throughout my entire body. He just kissed me softly and said, "I think you need a little punishment for leaving me all alone for two months. What do you think?"

I growled playfully, "Give me your best shot."

He bit down on my collar bone, hard, and said, "You're going to regret those words when I'm done with you."

I whimpered loudly, damn he was rough. I guess it makes sense that he's a sadist since his brother is a masochist. Itachi picked me up from the couch and took me into the bedroom. I was unceremoniously dumped on the bed, which caused me to let out a very girly yelp. I glared at him slightly but I couldn't say anything because he was already on top of me.

The rest of our clothing were quickly discarded. We made out for a while, hands groping everywhere, or teeth sinking into flesh. After a while, Itachi tugged harshly on my ear lobe then said, "Quick question, do you have your tongue ring in?"

I shook my head and said, "No. Today is one of my days off. Usually I only wear it when I'm working. Why, un?"

He smirked, "Wait right here."

He got off the bed and went into living room again, which gave me a very nice view of his ass. When he returned he had a small black box in his hands. He opened it up and I was shocked. It was a standard looking barbell tongue ring, with one exception. The side that settles on a tongue wasn't a full circle. It was rounded but the surface was flat. On that surface was a red and white ping-pong racket looking crest. I recognized it, Itachi had shown me photos of it last time I was here. It was the Uchiha family crest.

I looked up at him, "Where did you get this Itachi?"

He smiled, "I had it custom made. I wanted to give it to you sooner, but your house-arrest prevented that."

I took it out of the box and rolled it around in my fingers. I looked up at him and pecked his lips, "Thank you, un. Do you want me to put it in now?"

He nodded his head and I got up and went to the bathroom. After removing my clear plug and screwing the bar in I made my way back to him. I stuck my tongue out to show him before saying, "What brought this on?"

He shrugged, "I just thought it would look nice, plus it shows who you really belong to."

I smirked and kissed him hard, "Well I love it. Why don't we test how well it works, un?"

I didn't let him answer as I kissed my way down his body. When I reached his member I gave it a tentative lick. He moaned softly and I smirked once again. I took the head in my mouth and made sure to rub the stud all long it. Soon enough I had Itachi panting and moaning like a whore. I continued to blow him until he roughly removed me and said, "Enough. Get on your hands and knees."

I complied with his order. After I was situated I heard him move around some. The next thing I know metal cuffs are being fastened around my wrists and to the bed. I freaked, I wasn't too fond of any type of restraints. I looked back at Itachi, "What the hell do you think you're doing, un?"

He gave me a nice smile, "It's just a little light bondage Deidara. Trust me, you'll love it."

I growled, "Itachi, get these off of me right now!" I was starting to panic. I used to have one particular foster mother that loved to tie me up. I was trying to make sure I didn't sound too scared as I said, "I mean it! Right now, un!"

I just heard him sigh heavily as he unlocked them. I shot him a glare as I sat up, my erection was long gone so I just sat crossed legged and said, "I don't like being tied up in any way, shape, or form."

He sat next to me and said, "Why is that? Haven't you done stuff like that at the house before?"

I shook my head, "No. Not often at least, un. Usually only when I have to cover your brother's clients because he's off fucking Naruto."

He grimaced and said, "Oh...I'm sorry Deidara. I didn't mean to upset you."

I shrugged, "Just ask me next time, un. Okay, 'Tachi?"

He nodded and ran a hand through his long hair, "I've just had this fantasy for a while of tying you up and I wanted to try it. I don't know why, but there's just this need and I feel like I must comply to it."

I rolled my eyes, "You're a sadist. You like to inflict pain on others during sex. You're not the first one I've met and probably won't be the last, un."

He frowned, "I've never thought of it like that..."

I just sighed and kissed him. When we parted I said, "I don't mind it, un. Just no form of bondage unless you ask me first. I can handle it if I'm prepared for it, but never spring it on me, un. I'm okay with biting or scratching, just not whips and chains."

He gave a nod and kissed me again. I was the first to break it. I gave him a perverted smirk and said, "Now, how about we continued where we left off, un."

He smiled and kissed me once again. Our dance began again, but much slower. Every kiss, lick, or love-bite seemed more passionate, more loving. Before I knew it, I was straddling his lap with his fingers stretching me. I moaned and said, "Please, 'Tachi, I need you in me. Now, un."

He complied with my request and withdrew his fingers. I whined at the lost but soon it was replaced with the thick head of his cock pushing inside. I screamed as he fully sheathed himself. I heard him chuckle and slowly rock into me. Fuck it hurt! I wasn't ready for him to move yet. I pressed myself tight against him and said, "Itachi, please wait. It hurts!"

He stilled in his movements and his face became one of concern. He brushed my hair from my eyes and said, "Sorry. I guess I was just too eager."

I growled slightly and just laid against him. After a few moments I wiggled my hips, it was just a dull throb now, not a stinging pain. I kissed the side of his neck and said, "You can move now, just be gentle, un."

He nipped my ear in acknowledgment, and slowly moved his hips. I slowly lifted my hips in time with his thrusts. When he went up I would push down to meet him. Soon the pace became faster. I guess it wasn't enough for him though, because next thing I knew I was on my back with my legs spread wide open. He plunged back into me and resumed his ruthless pace.

I screamed once again when he struck my prostate. I clawed at his back as he continued to abuse the spot relentlessly. I tried to warn him that I was coming, but it never came out. I came between our stomachs with a loud moan. He held out for a few more seconds before he came. My eyes shot open, even though I don't know when I closed them, when I felt something warm shoot inside of me.

I looked up at him in shock, "You didn't wear any protection, un?"

He shook his head and breathlessly said, "No, I wanted to truly feel you. Are you okay with it?"

I nodded my head eagerly and kissed him. I pulled away and said, "Hell yes! God you have no idea how amazing it feels, un."

He smiled and pecked my cheek. He pulled his soft member out of me and leaned against the headboard. I wiggled as I felt his seed start to seep out. I haven't felt anything like that in a long time, but it was a good feeling. I just sighed in content and cuddled up to his chest. He stroked my hair absentmindedly, which caused me to become sleepy. I yawned loudly and said, "You've worn me out. I'm going to sleep 'Tachi, goodnight, un."

He chuckled and moved so we both could lay in each others arms. The last thing I felt was a gentle kiss on my temple and I swore I heard, "I love you." before I fell unconscious...

* * *

 _Itachi visited several times after that. Sometimes we met at his house, others the whore-house. My emotions for him got stronger with every meeting. Finally, I was able to tell him I loved him back. Our life was perfect until about six months later, He visited..._

* * *

AN: So that's chapter 3! I think you know who's coming up next. These first three chapters were like prequel chapter. The next one is set in the time that the first chapter of A look into the Past. Thanks to Mrs. Padfoot x for betaing this.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So this is chapter four. This is where the story ties in with A look into the Past. I don't own Naruto, there will be yaoi in this and a flashback of rape and violence...I just can't give the guys a break can I? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 _Itachi visited several times after that. Sometimes we met at his house, others the whore-house. My emotions for him got stronger with every meeting. Finally, I was able to tell him I loved him back. Our life was perfect until about six months later, He visited..._

* * *

"Ah! Oh yes, un! Right there master!"

I was currently riding the cock of a customer. He was one of my repeats and had a thing going where he loved to hear me call him "master". I personally didn't mind, he was an okay guy that left me a great tip every time, the only thing I didn't like is that he's way too rough. It almost rivaled Itachi's roughness.

I moaned loudly as he nailed my prostate once again, I could tell by his grunts and moans that he was close. I leaned down to place kisses along the tanned neck and said, "Please master, more. I'm so close."

He let out a load growl and flipped our positions. When we got settled he thrust into me with renewed vigor. I couldn't control my cries of pleasure as he repeatedly slammed into my hidden spot. It was a matter of seconds before I let out a loud scream and came between our stomachs. He pumped in and out of me for maybe a minute longer before he let out a low moan, signaling he had come.

We just laid there, I was doing my best to catch my breath and he was pulling out. After the used condom was discarded he proceeded to get up and dress himself. I sat up and reached for my pack of cigarettes. After lighting one up I said, "So, how's the homestead going?"

He snorted has he finished tying his tie, "The wife is a pregnant bloated bitch with a child that's not mine and my son is a little hell-spawn. If it wasn't for the fact that if I divorced the cunt I would lose everything, I would have left a long time ago."

I made a sympathetic noise as I took another drag. When I exhaled I said, "I hate to hear that. Now you see why I chose to work here, un. Women are just horrible."

He chuckled and made his way back to me. He pulled out a very large wad of cash. He handed it to me and said, "Yeah they are. You made the right move kid."

I was in shock of the large amount of money. I quickly counted it, there was almost two grand here! I looked up at him in shock, "You only paid for an hour sir. You don't have to leave this much, un."

He smiled at me and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead and said, "I know, but you deserves it more than my scum sucking wife. Please, take it I have plenty more than that."

I had no words to say, I just continued to stare at him. I finally smiled and- after putting my cigarette in an ashtray-pulled him down for a tight hug. I pecked his cheek and said, "Thank you so so much!"

He pulled away and gave me another smile, "Anytime kid. See you next week."

I nodded in confirmation. Once he left the room I got up and got dressed. I was very tempted to not tell Naruto about this but I knew I would eventually. We were allowed to keep our own tips while the money earned each night was collected and distributed every Friday but usually if we get large tips it was common curtsy to split it with each other. Plus, while it's good for me, a customer leaving this large of a tip is a bad sign. It could mean that they're getting too attached to their whore and they need to be dealt with accordingly.

I sighed as I made my way out of the room. I would hate to do that to the guy but rules are rules. I made my way to the front room where I stopped dead in my track. I saw Naruto talking to a man with long white hair and two red marks going down the side of his face. My heart stopped. It couldn't have been him!

He looked in my direction. I saw his eyes narrow for a second, then a sadistic smirk spread across his face. Naruto glanced over and saw me. He let out a sigh and I heard him say to the man, "Let's move this to another room sir."

The man followed Naruto into a spare customer room but not before he winked at me. I bolted. I quickly made my way to my room and once inside I locked the door. I felt like I was about to die. It was Him! My entire body started to shake as the painful memories came back to me...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

 _"Shh. Don't cry little Deidara. Daddy hates to see you cry. Just open your eyes, I want to see those beautiful blues."_

 _I sobbed loudly as the large man was moving in and out of my body. I was fifteen. I had just left one horrible foster home to be put in another. My foster father, Jiraiya, was currently fucking the soul out of me. I looked up at him and said, "Daddy, please stop, un! It hurts!"_

 _He growled as he gave a very forceful thrust, "And why does it hurt so much baby boy?"_

 _I cried out, I could feel the blood dripping from between my legs which only provided him extra lubrication. When I didn't answer he placed a knife to my throat, "I asked you a question Deidara. Answer it!"_

 _I choked out, "Because of your thick long monstrous cock, un! It hurts because your cock is too damn big for my tight ass!" I felt shame with every word. I wanted to die in that very moment. It wasn't long until I felt him pull out and hot cum was shot across my face. He let out a sigh and pecked my lips, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it? Although you were still naughty. I feel like we should have mama come down so she can have some fun too. What do you think?"_

 _I shook my head almost violently. Tsunade was almost as bad as he was. Plus since she couldn't arouse me, that would mean them pumping me full of male enhancement drugs. A harsh slap was delivered to my face as he yelled out, "Tsunade! Get your ass down here!"_

 _As I heard her footsteps I felt nothing but fear...If I had known what she had in store for me then I'm sure I would have felt more than that..._

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

I managed to snap out of it. I was shaking and panting hard. Jiraiya couldn't have been here! No, no way! It must have been someone else! I tried to reason with myself but every conclusion was the same. Jiraiya was back but what did he want? My mind immediately told me that he was trying to find me but that was impossible. The guy was stupid rich he could easily buy a person to torture.

I tried to calm myself down but that wasn't working. There was only one thing I could do...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

It was roughly eleven pm. I was on a bar stool waiting for Itachi. When Naruto had come out of the room and sent Sasuke in, I told him that I was going out for a while and gave him my nights earnings and about half of my tips. He was shocked at the large amount but okay'd me to go out as long as I came home before it was time for us to open tomorrow.

I tapped my fingers nervously on the bar, about five empty shot glasses were in front of me but I wasn't feeling any of the alcohols effects. My heart was still racing, I needed Itachi here.

I was granted my wish when I heard a deep voice say, "You're drinking a little hard tonight, aren't you Deidara?"

I turned to face him, I said no words, I just flung myself into his arms and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and pulled back a little so he could kiss me properly. I pulled myself away before he got a chance to deepen it. A frown marred his face as he said, "What's wrong Dei?"

I looked up at him, tears were stinging the corners of my eyes, "I-I just needed you."

He wiped away the tears that managed to escape, "What happened? Is something wrong at the house?"

I shook my head, "Maybe, I don't know, un. This isn't the place to discuss this. Can we go to your place. Please."

He gave me a nod and we left. The drive to his apartment was a quiet one. His right hand was rubbing my knee absentmindedly. When we arrived and got settled down inside he asked, "Okay, now what's going on Deidara?"

I sighed, "I-It's just so hard and it's a long long story."

I sat down on the couch and he immediately joined me. I took a deep breath and told the entire story. What I did that night, the flashback, seeing Jiraiya. By the time I was done he was frozen solid. I looked up at him with tears pouring down my face. He pulled me into a tight hug and rocked me as I sobbed out. When he finally pulled away he said, "Now what was your ex-foster father's name again."

I sniffled and said, "Jiraiya. I can't remember his last name, un. All I remember is that he was stupid rich and very powerful."

A dark look fell across his face. He got up without another word and went into a room that I assumed was a mini study. When he came out he had several files in his hands. He sat down next to me and spread them across the coffee table. When I tried to ask him what was wrong he silenced me.

I just watched for I don't know how long, before I got tired. I leaned my head on his shoulder and said, "What are you trying to look for, un."

He let out a growl of anger, "That son of a fucking bitch!"

I looked up at him in concern, "What?"

He pointed to a section of a newspaper article. It didn't say much but I saw "Jiraiya Sannin" in bold letters. I frowned, "What does it mean?"

He put the file down only to pick up another one, "All of these files that my dad had were linked to one person. Jiraiya. There's articles about murder, human trafficking, drug trafficking and more. I think that we might actually be on to something. Do you remember anything about him, anything at all?"

I thought for a moment...Maybe...No it couldn't be. I ran a hand through my hair and said, "Nothing about him but I had a foster sister, un. She was pregnant but she never brought the baby home with her. They told me the child was stillborn and that's why she was sent away."

His eyes got wide and he scanned another file. He made a declarative sound and showed me what he found. It was an article about how the police had found a group of people selling babies dead because one of the mothers wanted her child back. My eyes went wide when I saw the photo of the girl that they arrested, it was my foster sister. In the article she claimed that while she was forced to have the baby it deserved to be with her and it's father, Jiraiya Sannin but she was declared mentally unstable and the baby was sent to go live with it's grandparents.

I started to breath hard, "There's no way this could be true, un!"

He shook his head, "The proof is in front of us. Jiraiya is somehow linked to all of this. It's possible that he's linked with my parents deaths."

I started to cry yet again. I was scared, worried, sad. I couldn't control myself. I just buried my face into Itachi's chest and started to sob louder than before. All of the memories were coming back in a flurry. My arm started to ache. I glimpsed at it through blurry eyes and looked at the ugly scar that marred my arm.

Jiraiya had been furious and very drunk one night and decided to properly torture me. The goddamn bastard decided to actually chop off my arm. That was my last night with him. I was dump off at a hospital and they were thankfully able to reattach it. I couldn't bear to look at it so I just clung to Itachi. He rubbed my back and tried to calm me down.

Soon, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. He kissed my lips softly and said, "Please, stop crying. No matter what I will not let this man harm you. I'll find out more about him and whether or not he is the one responsible for my parents death, I'll take care of him. He hurt you so much. That is unforgivable in my book."

I kiss him hard and gave a nod. I felt my tears finally start to slow down. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry to bring this all on you 'Tachi, un. It was just so much I couldn't handle it."

He smiled and pecked my cheek before saying, "Don't worry about it. I love you Deidara, nothing will change that."

I kissed him once again and said, "I love you too, Itachi."

We continued to kiss for a long time after that. I could feel his hand slowly moving down my back and flinched when it cupped my ass. My heart sped up and I broke the kiss saying, "Itachi, I'm really not in the mood to do it, un. I had several customers today. All I want right now is to be with you."

An annoyed look flash briefly on his face, before one of understanding took it's place. He sighed and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be pushy. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just want to lay down honestly, un. I have to be back at the house in-" I glanced at the clock and saw it was well past midnight, "about eight hours. That's long enough for me to actually sleep some, right, un?"

He chuckled, "Yeah it is. You can go on ahead if you want, I want to study these case files some more if that's okay."

I shook my head, "No, I want to be with you. I can stay right here, un." I shifted around on the couch until I was laid out with my head in his lap. He looked like he wanted to argue but said nothing. It wasn't long before I fell asleep to the sound of papers shuffling around and Itachi's breathing...

* * *

 _Itachi loved me and that's all that mattered. Jiraiya coming back wouldn't change how I felt about him...If only I had known that he would change the lives of everyone around me forever and that this was only the start of something horrible._

* * *

AN: I know this isn't that long of a chapter but please please bear with me. More is coming. Anyways thanks to Mrs. Padfoot x for betaing this!


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Padfoot x is still my wonderful beta and you should thank her heavily because she helped develop the plot for large chunk of the chapter! Now warning time: yaoi will be in this, mentions of prostitution, etc. You should know my style by now. I don't own Naruto because if I did...Well that's a story for another day. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Itachi loved me and that's all that mattered. Jiraiya coming back wouldn't change how I feel about him...If only I had known that he would change the lives of everyone around me forever and that this was only the start of something horrible._

* * *

I awoke to someone shifting around, blinking my eyes open, my attention was immediately caught by something poking my cheek. After fully opening my eyes, I saw that Itachi had a very large...problem...right in my face...

"Itachi, what the fuck, un!"

I heard a deep chuckle come from him, "I can't help it, Deidara. What would you do if your boyfriend was constantly nuzzling your cock every thirty minutes during the night?"

I growled and sat up, I brushed my long blonde hair out of my face and said, "Wake him up and make him go sleep in the bed, not poke him with it to get him up!"

He chuckled once again and ruffled my hair before placing a kiss on my lips. I reciprocated and pulled away saying, "What time is it?"

He pulled out his phone and checked, "5:20 in the morning."

I felt my eyes go wide, "Why in the name of fuck are we up this early, un!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't sleep. I was looking through the files while you were busy cuddling with my cock."

I let out a loud groan, put my head in my hands, and mumbled, "It's too early for this. I need coffee and a smoke."

I heard him get up and move around the kitchen connected to the living room. After a few minutes, a large mug of coffee, an ashtray, an unopened pack of smokes and a lighter were placed in the somewhat large ashtray and set in front of me. I looked up at him and gave a small smile, "Thank you, un."

He gave me a smile, brushed my bangs away from my face- they never want to stay in place- and pecked my forehead, "No problem, I don't like you acting this grumpy."

I growled and started sipping my coffee. When the mug was half empty I lit up a smoke, after exhaling a large drag I said, "Was I really nuzzling your cock the entire night?"

He snorted, "Pretty much, I'll put it this way, you're very lucky I restrained myself for as long as I did. I wanted to do nothing more than to wake you up and have you suck me off."

I cut my eyes at him as I took another drag, I quickly snuffed the smoke out and leaned towards him, "Who's to say I won't do it now since I'm already wide awake, un?"

He coughed slightly as he breathed in the smoke, I blew out the rest of it and said, "Sorry."

He waved his hand, "It's okay. I'm almost used to it. Now, weren't we talking about more important things?"

I gave him a wicked smirk and pounced on him. Within minutes our clothes were shed and the coffee table was pushed back so I had enough room to get on my knees and blow Itachi. I relaxed my throat and eased in as much as possible. I held back the urge to smirk as he moaned loudly and gripped my hair. I began sucking hard and fast, I used my hand to jerk what couldn't fit in my mouth.

It wasn't long before he pulled me off and said, "Enough games. I want you. Now"

He gave me a harsh kiss, which caused me to moan loudly. I moved so I was on the couch, bent over the arm, "Well get to it then, I don't have all morning, un."

He growled loudly and reached behind the couch cushion, after one particular afternoon here we decided it was best to keep lube in every room of the apartment, and procured the lube. I wasn't long before I felt cooled, slicked up fingers stretch my entrance. I moaned loudly as he pressed down on my hidden spot and impatiently shouted, "Dammit, Itachi, fuck me already!"

His fingers quickly left my body and I whimpered at the loss before moaning loudly as he filled me. He gave me no time to adjust as he violently fucked me into the couch. Itachi was relentless, he nailed my hidden spot over and over again. I was screaming loudly, "Please! More 'Tachi, un!"

He growled something I couldn't understand and went even harder. Within moments I let out a loud scream and came on the couch. I heard him moan loudly and then sigh heavily. He pulled out and I sat up so I could lean against his chest. I caught my breath and said, "You may have to get a new couch, un."

He peered over my shoulder and groaned, "You couldn't have come in your hand? Dammit it's a new couch too..."

I turned my head and placed a kiss on his neck, "Don't fret over it too much, un. Kiba and Shikamaru have had sex on the couch at the whore-house so many times that we all know how to get cum out of furniture."

He sighed, "Fine. It better be quick and easy."

I chuckled, "It is, it's literally just cold water and soap. Nothing more, nothing less, un."

He gave me a nod and got up, which left me struggling to stay upright for a moment. After swearing at the bastard, I sat on the opposite end of the couch while he cleaned it off. I yawned loudly and said, "So what did you find out from all of those files?"

He shook his head, "Jiraiya is somehow connected to everything. I don't know how connected but I'm going to have to ask some of my informants for more information."

I sighed, "I don't like the idea of him coming back. I was honestly glad when I was finally free from the bastard, un."

He furrowed his brow, "How exactly did you get away from him? I mean did you just get bounced to another house or what?"

I felt myself go still, I started shaking as the memory from last night came back. He leaned over and shook my shoulder, "Dei, come back to me. You don't have to tell if you don't want to."

I snapped my head up and looked at him. I could see the concern on his face and let out a sad sigh, "No...It's just...He got very drunk one night and after a storm of shit, he chopped off my arm, un."

I saw his eyes widen at this and I placed a hand on his, "Calm down. Tsunade, his wife, was a famous doctor from some country I don't remember. When they dumped me off at the hospital, they left my arm with me, properly stored and everything. Obviously, the doctors were able to reattach it but I still have a scar, un."

I showed him the circular scar on my left arm and I could just feel his anger growing. I pulled him close and gave him a deep kiss, "Please, don't get angry now. We don't need to focus on what he did to me alone, we need to focus on what he did to Sasuke and to all of those people he's connected with in the files, ok?"

He growled lowly, "I'm going to fucking murder him."

I made a sympathetic noise and pulled him close for a tight hug. He was shaking in anger and I peppered his neck with light kisses, "Please calm down, you don't need to let your emotions get the better of you, un."

He stayed still for a minute before he finally returned the hug. I tried not to groan at the force of it and I just let him hold me for a moment. When he pulled away he said, "I promise, I'm going to make that bastard pay for everything he's ever done. Whether it be to you, Sasuke, or just anyone."

I gave a sad smile, "I expect nothing less of you."

I checked my phone and saw it was about 6:45 in the morning. I groaned to myself, "I need to shower and get ready. I have to be back at the whore-house by eight, un."

He gave a stiff nod, obviously still upset. We stood up and I placed another chaste kiss on his lips, "It'll be alright Itachi. I believe that you can help put a stop to this monster. I truly do."

He sighed, "I hope so, no more people should suffer because of him. Do me a favor, Deidara. Keep an eye on Sasuke today. Will you call me later and tell me how he's holding up?"

I nodded, "Of course I will...I really need to shower, do you care to join me, un?"

He gave me a look that said he wanted to argue but I guess his libido got the best of him because I wasn't in the bathroom more than a minute before I heard the door open...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

It was 6:15 pm. I had gotten back to the house around 8:15 in the morning. Thankfully, no one but Haku was awake yet. He was just sitting on the couch waiting for Zabuza, his Sunday only client. That man, quite frankly scared me. This guy was huge and muscular, I think he was a gym trainer or body builder or something. I had made my way up to my room and properly gotten ready for my day. A little makeup here, perfume there, making sure my tongue ring was in place, making sure my hair was properly tied back and a nice slutty outfit that was certain to get destroyed by a horny customer.

Around five I had my customer from last night, who's name was Hidan, show up. I furrowed my brow when I saw him waiting in a customer room. As I shut the door behind me I said, "What are you doing back, Master, un."

He let out a heavy sigh, "My cunt of a wife decided she needed to go shopping for the baby that's on the way and took my credit card with her. So I decided to get into her stash of money that she thinks I know nothing about and spend it on fucking you."

I gulped, I could tell by his tone that this was going to hurt. I stepped over to him and straddled his lap, "Well as long as neither of us get in trouble, I have no complaints." Well actually I did, I was still worried about whether or not he was becoming too attached to me but that can wait another day.

All he did was smirk at me. For the next hour he pounded my ass into the mattress. I honestly think he needs to leave his wife. Her bitchy-ness is ruining my lower back. When we were finally finished my phone started ringing, I saw it was Itachi and looked at Hidan, "I'm so sorry Hidan, I need to take this call. Do you mind, un?"

He waved his hand, which I took as a "Go ahead" and answered, "Hey, what's up, un?"

"Have you gotten the chance to see Sasuke today?"

I sighed, "No, I've been busy all day actually. He and three other guys have the day off today so I've had extra customers."

I heard Hidan snort and loudly say, "Sure doesn't feel like that."

There was nothing but silence on Itachi's line. After a minute I heard him say, "Deidara. Two questions. One: why did you answer while you were with a customer? Two: what does the man you're with look like?"

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see it, "Because I didn't know if it was urgent and grey hair and these kind of purple color eyes. They're weird, un."

Hidan shouted "Hey!" in annoyance and Itachi calmly said, "Put me on speaker."

I was very confused but I did so and told what he told me. I jumped when I heard Itachi scream, "Hidan, why the fuck are you fucking Deidara!"

I saw Hidan go pale. He turned to fully face me and said, "Please tell me that's not Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi yelled, "Of course it's me you asshole! You're married for God's sake! With a child on the way and one at home!"

I interrupted before Hidan could say anything, "Itachi, he's been a repeat customer of mine for about a year and a half now. I didn't know that you knew him, un."

He growled over the phone, "He's one of my informants! I was supposed to meet him at five today but he said he had a sales meeting at the investment firm he works at!"

Hidan chuckled, "Yeah I lied about that. I decided to fuck Deidara instead. Your boyfriend is amazing in bed by the way. If I had known that this was your nameless partner that you mentioned last week, I would've fucked him even harder just for fun."

I glared at the man and sighed, "Itachi, I will call you back later. This isn't the time or place for it, un. I love you, bye."

I hung up, not after Itachi threatened to kill Hidan, and looked at the man, "How do you know Itachi?"

He shrugged, "I used to do work for Jiraiya, I work on Wall Street. I used to give Jiraiya inside information, which is very illegal, and after almost getting busted I told him to fuck off. Then your little boyfriend decided to recruit me as an informant to keep him updated if Jiraiya tried to get anyone else to help him in the stock market."

I groaned loudly, "I can't believe this, un."

Hidan snorted, "Don't worry about it. While I myself have no problem cheating on my wife, I'm not going to fuck one of my friends boyfriend. No matter what their job is. Itachi has been good to me and chooses not to rat on me for anything illegal I do all on my own."

I frown at this, Hidan was one of my highest paying customers but Itachi outweighs him. I just gave him a nod and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "You've been a great customer if that helps any."

He laughed, "And you've been a great piece of ass, Deidara. I got to go, maybe I can call Itachi back and meet up with him now. I'll see you later."

He paid me, with another large tip I might add, and started to walk out the door. I grabbed his wrist and said, "You won't tell anyone, right? Itachi doesn't want anyone to know about us, un."

He looked down at me, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me kid."

With that he left and I let out a huge sigh of relief. That was rather...Interesting. I shook my head, quickly got dressed in boxers, and grabbed my smokes and phone off of the nightstand. I made my way downstairs and when I got down, I saw a upset looking Naruto heading to his office. He stopped to say something to Shikamaru briefly before continuing to his office.

I quickly made my way over to him and said, "Daddy, is everything okay, un?"

He gave me a calculating look. "No, it's not, Dei. I can't tell you much, but... you're Sasuke's closest friend here right?" I gave him a nod before he continued. "If you are available some time tonight, will you please talk to him for me? We had an argument and he's currently too upset to talk to me."

I smirked, these two were way too obvious. "Ah, relationship issues, un. Never get tired of those."

He glared daggers at me, "You know better than to ever assume that, Deidara. If I hear something like that ever come from your mouth again, I can assure you that you won't be living here long."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yes sir, un."

I made my way to his room without another word while Naruto went into his office to go pout. I knocked on his door and heard Sasuke yell, "Go away, Naruto!"

I sighed, "Wrong blond Sasuke! It's one you're currently don't want to kill, un."

After a minute of shuffling around, a teary eyed Sasuke opened the door, "What the fuck do you want, Dei?"

I shoved past him and made my way to his bed, "Daddy sent me to talk to you. So tell Deidara what's troubling you, un?"

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and started talking. I couldn't understand him in anyway and tried to tell him to slow down but I think he switched to Japanese because his speech grew more rapid and the words didn't even sound like English. I finally stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. He struggled for a second, before going limp in my arms.

I pulled back and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "If you're going to tell me, you'll need to slow down and speak English. Please."

He took a deep breath and said, "Basically Daddy and I went out today. Just to have some friendly fun." I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I could tell just by looking at him that he was trying to cover up his relationship. "We went shopping, got some stuff and decided to go to this restaurant called Akimichi's Kitchen. The guy who owned it went to school with Daddy and basically the fucking dumbass almost let it slip that he was a pimp and I was his whore."

I groaned to myself. Of course, Naruto is the only person in the world dumb enough to let something that major slip. I sighed and sat us both down on the bed so I wouldn't have to hold Sasuke up. "Okay, and I assume that you're very very mad at him right now. Is that correct, un?"

He laughed without mirth, "Mad? How about 'fucking furious'! He almost lets one of my biggest secrets go in front of some guy that he happens to know! That's the thing about him! He's too damn trusting of people and he's a goddamn idiot!"

I snorted, "I prefer to call him a fucking dumbass but that works too, un."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Anyways, it just pissed me off about how he could be so careless! All it takes is one second to change your life and it applies to getting us all arrested! I don't want that...I can't deal with police. They're horrible people."

I saw tears well up in his eyes and it moved something in me. I pulled him in for another hug and just rocked him. I don't know the details but I know Sasuke had a bad run in with the police at some point. Itachi told me that one of his cop buddies informed him that a member of the force was fired and jailed for harassing homosexual male teenagers and Sasuke may have been one of his victims but no one was sure except that cop.

Sasuke sniffled and pulled out of the embrace, "Thank you, Deidara. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier and troubled you with this. It's just frustrating. Please understand."

I understood perfectly. I wanted to tell him about Itachi in that moment but I held my tongue. This wasn't the time nor place for such discussion to take place. I just kissed his forehead and said, "I'm always here for you. Always have been, always will be, un."

He gave me a sad smile, "You're one of the only ones..."

I tried not to flinch at the statement, I knew exactly who he was talking about: Itachi. It made my desire to tell him even stronger but I held my tongue. I patted his shoulder, "Are you going to be alright now? Daddy wants me to report to him about how you're holding up since you want to slice his penis off right now, un."

He chuckled slightly and gave me a nod, "Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm still furious at him but I'll be alright."

I stood up and smiled down at him, "I completely understand. How about you try and get some sleep?"

He shook his head, "I'm too angry to sleep. While I appreciate you coming to see me, I think I just need to be alone for a while."

I nodded, "I get that. I'll see you later Sasuke, please take care, un."

He smiled, "I'll try but tell Daddy it's probably best if he leaves me be for a while."

I laughed, "Understood. See ya Sasuke."

I left the room and let out a huge sigh of relief. I checked the wall clock and saw it was about nine pm. I was a little shocked at how fast time flew. I quickly made my way to my room. I set my smokes on the dresser and quickly used my phone to call Itachi. He answered on the third ring and said, "Hey, is everything alright?"

I sighed, "Yeah. Mostly. I'm still in shock that I was fucking your friend for over a year and a half, un."

Itachi growled slightly, "Yeah, it took an hour to make Hidan shut up about how tight you are and all of your 'techniques'. Which by the way, you're showing me some of them because if he gets to see them, I sure as hell do."

I laughed, "All in due time, Itachi. Oh! I got to talk to Sasuke tonight, un."

His voice raised slightly, "And?"

I huffed, "Basically, he and Naruto are having relationship problems. Again. Naruto almost let it slip that they were pimp and whore. Your brother is not a happy camper right now."

Itachi sighed, "Well I don't blame him, if I ever meet this guy I got a feeling I may hurt him. He just sounds like an uncaring jerk."

I frowned, "No it's not that, Naruto just doesn't think before he acts. He's a good guy and his heart is in the right place but sometimes his words aren't, un."

I could almost feel Itachi's eye roll, "Well if he's dating my little brother he needs to straighten up."

I couldn't help myself as I said, "No, if he straightens then Sasuke will be single, un."

I knew it was a bad joke and from Itachi's groan he knew it too. I laughed to myself and said, "Honestly, that's it. I managed to calm Sasuke down. I need to go to Naruto's office but I figured I call you first and tell you how Sasuke is doing, un."

I heard papers shuffle on the other line, "Thank you, Dei. I appreciate it. I actually need to get going. Shino just dumped some papers off on my desk and is currently glaring at me...At least I think he is."

I snorted, I've heard stories about Itachi's odd boss. The man always wear sunglasses and doesn't speak much. Although, if you get him a little drunk he's liable to do anything, or that's at least what Itachi says. I just smiled and said, "I love you, Itachi. I'll call you later. Night, un"

He said the same and we hung up. I sighed heavily. I really didn't want to go to Naruto's office but it had to be done.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was about ten. I decided that a long shower was in order because I'll be honest, it's been a long day.

As I made my way to the shower one nasty thought decided to plague my head. Jiraiya. I was still worried that he was going to try something. Sasuke didn't seem to hurt as bad but I knew Jiraiya. Sasuke's injuries were hidden. I let out a small noise when I finally got in the shower and warm water poured over me. I don't need to focus on that. I need to only focus on talking to Naruto about Sasuke. Nothing more, nothing less

* * *

 _"Please stop! It hurts! Jiraiya stop!" Those were the words I heard. I wanted to stop him but how could I? I'm nothing more than a coward..._

* * *

AN: So that's chapter 5. I hope you like it, again huge thanks to Mrs. Padfoot x and please R&R! Chapter 6 is going to be a pain that's for sure (but it's worth it). Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So here's chapter six! Anyways, you guys know my warnings, yaoi, prostitution, mentions of rape, etc. I don't own Naruto and again, thank Mrs. Padfoot x for helping with the plot of this chapter, and her friend (whose name I don't know sadly) who actually helped some of the plot in this chapter. Also, make sure to read the AN at the bottom. Something will come up in this chapter and I'm explaining down there so I don't spoil anything. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _"Please stop! It hurts! Jiraiya stop!" Those were the words I heard. I wanted to stop him but how could I? I'm nothing more than a coward..._

* * *

When I finally finished my shower, I made my way to Naruto's office. It was roughly midnight and I could just feel all of the exhaustion setting in my body. I adore Naruto and Sasuke but I detest the fact that I'm the middleman in fixing their relationship.

I passed by the main room and saw Neji and Gaara discussing some business with an older man. He pulled out a large roll of cash and Gaara gave him a seductive smirk, which Neji copied. I didn't stick around to see what they chose to do. Due to the fact I had arrived to Naruto's office and went in without knocking, his head shot up and he gave me a hopeful look. I guess my face said everything because he sighed loudly and said, "Do I even want to know how pissed off he is?"

I shook my head at him, "Daddy, I don't know what you did to him and personally I don't care but if it weren't for me he would be even more mad at you than he already is, un."

That was a lie, I knew what he did. He acted like a dumb fuck but I couldn't just flat out say that. I'd rather be employed than just be stick at Itachi's apartment all day...Actually that sounds kind of nice...

I was snapped out of my musings when I heard him shift in his chair and received a death glare from him, "And why is that Dei? What exactly did he say?"

I brushed off the look and flicked my bangs from my face then said, "There wasn't much I understood. I asked him what's wrong and he just started babbling away so fast I couldn't catch it all. You must have really pissed him off because he switched languages on my ass and started speaking in Japanese, un. All I caught from that was 'dobe' and that's only because I've heard him call you that. I did my best to calm him down by telling him, and no offense, that you were a fucking dumbass sometimes and we just have to live with your stupidity sometimes. That cheered him up for a little bit but all he told me was that you almost let it spill that you were a pimp and that he was your prostitute. He's a lot calmer now but still very angry, un."

His brow twitched and he got lost in thought for a moment. I internally groaned. Yes Naruto, you're a fucking idiot. Can we please get on with this so I can get some sleep?

He took a deep breath and looked at me, "Okay. I have a question for you. Is everyone asleep right now?"

I shrugged, "Everyone is, except for Sasuke, Neji and Gaara. Sasuke told me he was too angry to sleep. As for Neji and Gaara; I saw a customer in the main room on my way here, asking those two for a three way and I assume they took him upstairs or told him to fuck off."

As if on cue we both could hear the slamming of a bed coming from the bedroom above my office, as well as loud moans coming from more than two people. I shook my head with a smirk. "I guess he offered a lot of money if those two were willing to let a stranger fuck their lover while they're there and on their day off, un."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "I don't need you for anything else tonight, Deidara; plus Monday is your day off anyways, you should get some rest."

I completely agreed with him. I wanted to do nothing more than sleep for about a million years. He walked me out of his office and locked it up. I gave him another smirk and pecked his lips lightly. I didn't enjoying doing that but I had to keep up appearances, then said, "Goodnight Daddy, have fun with Sasuke."

I made my way back to my room, it wasn't all but five minutes before I could here Sasuke yelling. As I shut my door, I could hear Kiba yell out "Shut up!" from the hall but I doubt Naruto and Sasuke heard it. When I laid down the only thought that went through my mind was that I hoped they'd patch their shit up. I don't think I could take this anymore...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Three weeks went by and honestly it wasn't that eventful for me. I snuck Itachi over to the house two times for a quickie in between customers but that was about it. I knew that Naruto and Sasuke were doing better and I made sure to tell Itachi. He was quite persistent in that topic.

I wanted to groan right now, though. I had this gigantic fucker on top of me at the moment just plowing away. He wasn't a pleasant repeat customer. All he cared about was coming, he paid little to no attention to myself. Which I shouldn't really complain about but I mean it gets fairly boring when a man with an extremely average penis just lays into you and talks like he has the biggest cock in the world.

The fat bastard finally came and paid me my money. Of course an asshole like this doesn't tip. Oh no. You're supposed to thank him and leave the room while he gets dressed. I rolled my eyes as I pulled my boxers on and left the room.

I made my way downstairs and gave my money to Haku. Shikamaru was actually working today and Haku has a deal worked out with Naruto in which he only sees two customers per week and his Sunday only client.

I was about to make my way to the main room but I stopped short in the doorway. I hid behind the wall because I saw him. Jiraiya Sannin, just standing there talking to Naruto. I could barely make out their conversation but I knew they were arguing over who to give to Jiraiya. We were extremely busy today and almost everyone was booked.

In the midst of my thoughts I clearly heard Naruto say, "Sir, please wait just a minute. You can have me; let me tell my boy that he needs to watch the house while we're busy."

He started walking up to Haku, who was standing in the little lobby we have set up. It wasn't much, just a desk and chair off to the right of the front door. Shikamaru usually manned it but Haku was in his place. I prayed he wouldn't see me and he didn't. He mumbled something to Haku and he responded. Naruto just shook his head and said something else before walking away.

I took a deep breath as I heard a door shut a minute later, then I started shaking all over. Naruto was taking Jiraiya as a customer. How could he! He knows what that man is capable of! I shook my head. I needed to calm down. Maybe Jiraiya wouldn't be so hard on him...I know that's a lie but what else am I supposed to think.

It wasn't long before I started to hear the screams. I felt my eyes go wide. He sounded just like him...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

 _"No daddy! Please stop! I'll clean my room next time, I'll come home on time. Please stop! Don't hurt me!"_

 _I couldn't move. All I could do was watch from the kitchen. I was terrified. My foster brother, Sasori, was being dragged down the hallway by Jiraiya. Sasori had just come home half an hour later than he was supposed to. Jiraiya was not happy at all. Next thing I knew, I heard a loud smacking sound. Jiraiya had backhanded him. I heard a 'thump' and sobbing as Jiraiya continued to drag him._

 _I was finally able to move as a door slammed shut. I ran to it and started pounding on it, "Jiraiya! Leave him alone! Punish me instead! Please let him out!"_

 _I pounded until my fists became bloody. I let out a loud sob as I heard Sasori scream out, "It hurts! Stop please!"_

 _I heard Jiraiya tell him to shut up and some sickening sounds. I couldn't do anything...I couldn't...do...anything._

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

A hand shaking me was the next thing I felt. I blinked open my eyes and saw Haku above me. I groaned as I sat up, "Haku, what happened, un?"

He gave me a worried look, "You passed out Deidara. Are you feeling okay? You were shaking, crying, and sweating bullets. Do you have a fever?"

He tried to feel my forehead but I brushed his hand away. I rubbed my temples and said, "I'm fine Haku, don't worry about me. Wait, where's Daddy, what time is it, un?"

A frown marred his face, "Daddy is with someone right now. You've been out for about forty-five minutes. Are you sure you don't need anything? You're looking pale."

I almost growled at him but I held it back. The kid was just trying to help me out. I just shook my head, wincing as I did so, and slowly stood up. I gripped his shoulder for support and said, "I'm okay Haku. Although, I'd appreciate if you helped me to my room. Just to be safe, un."

He gave me a light nod and wrapped his arm around my waist. Slowly, we made it into my room and he helped me into bed. I just laid there as Haku moved around my bedroom and bathroom. I jumped slightly as a wet washcloth was laid on my head. I looked over and saw that Haku had gotten a bottle of water out of my mini fridge, a bottle of aspirin from my medicine cabinet and he set a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt on my legs.

He gave me a kind smile and said, "I recommend you get some rest. I don't know what's wrong with you but when Daddy is done I'll inform him that you're feeling under the weather."

I almost screamed out, "No!"

Haku gave me a questioning look, "Why not, Deidara?"

I groaned, "Just please don't. This isn't anything major, so there's no need to worry him about me, un."

His gaze turned harsh, "You passed out, Deidara. This isn't some matter that you just brush off."

He started to walk away and I gripped his wrist and pulled him close, "Haku. I mean it. Don't tell Daddy. Please, he's had enough problems lately, I don't want to add to it, un."

He bit his lip and let out a heavy sigh, "If this happens again I will tell him. Understood?"

I nodded at him, "Yes. Thank you, Haku."

He just smiled at me and left my room. I laid back and before I knew it, tears were falling down my face. Naruto with just across the first level of the house, being raped by Jiraiya. I could've taken his place. All I had to do was step out from behind the wall and announce myself. But I couldn't. Just like all those years ago with Sasori. I let my fear overcome me.

I just laid there for an hour, crying softly and thinking. My phone buzzing snapped me out of my thoughts. I picked it up and saw a message from Itachi. It said, "How are you doing today?"

A light sob escaped my lips, Itachi may seem like an ice prince but he was too sweet for his own good sometimes. I texted him back and said, "Not good actually. I want to see you. Can I come over to your place? Please?"

A few minutes later I got a response, "Yeah, we won't be able to do anything though. Hidan and an associate of his, Kakuzu are stopping by to discuss some business dealings they may have done for Jiraiya."

I gulped at Hidan's name and Jiraiya's. I didn't know if I had the mental capacity to deal with Hidan but I needed to see Itachi. I typed back, "I'll come over. I should be there in about thirty minutes, I need to sneak out."

He just said, "See you then." and it was left at that. I groaned as I sat up and got ready. As soon as I was dressed and had my stuff together, I managed to sneak out with little effort. Everything seemed to be slowing down for the moment but I'm sure it'll pick up later.

After about twenty minutes in a smelly cab I found myself standing in front of Itachi's door. I knocked rapidly and saw a shirtless Itachi standing in the doorway. If it had been any other time, I would've jumped his bones but this time I just pulled him in for a hug before making my way inside. I noticed that his hair was wet and out of it's normal ponytail, which I honestly found attractive.

He smiled at me before he noticed the look on my face, then it dropped to a neutral look, "What's wrong, Dei?"

I sighed, "Long story short? Jiraiya showed up at the house again today. Naruto was the victim this time and I passed out because it terrified me so much, un."

I knew I was being casual about it but it had already taken so much out of me. I almost didn't have the energy to cry but that didn't stop a few tears from falling. I sat down on the coach, leaving a stunned Itachi standing before me. He finally snapped out of it and said, "Oh my God! Do you know if Naruto is alright? Does Sasuke know?"

I pulled out my pack from my pocket and lit up a smoke. As I exhaled I said, "As far as I know Naruto will at least be banged up and Sasuke doesn't know, un."

I sat there smoking as he paced around the room. He was muttering to himself in Japanese, which I truly hated, I don't like it when he keeps stuff from me. Finally he stood still and said, "Fuck! There's not much we can do is there?"

I shook my head as I snuffed the smoke out in an ashtray, "Not unless you plan on barging into his house and shooting Jiraiya right between the eyes like he deserves."

His eyes widen at the statement. He looked like he wanted to say something but he bit his tongue. A knock on his door caught our attention. Itachi went to open it and Hidan and another man were standing in the door. The other man, to be simple, looks terrifying. He had kind of long dark brown hair and these piercing green eyes. His mouth had some scars on the edges, like stitches had been there at some point in time.

They stepped through the door and Hidan said, "Alright Itachi, let's get down to busin- Ha! Looks like I'm not the only one who brought their toy to this meeting."

He was looking directly at me and I just sat there stunned. I heard Itachi growl from behind him and say, "Actually, Hidan, Deidara just came here to inform me that Jiraiya visited the whore-house again. Watch your mouth when you speak to my boyfriend like that."

The mysterious man walked up behind Hidan and punched him hard in the arm. "And I'm not your fucking toy asshole."

Hidan gave him a seductive smirk, "You sure were acting like it when I was fucking you on the trip over here."

The man's eyes narrowed and he punched Hidan again, making him groan in pain. Itachi sighed heavily and said, "Deidara, this is Hidan's associate Kakuzu. Kakuzu, this is my boyfriend Deidara."

Kakuzu gave me an indifferent look, "Nice to meet you." He turned to look at Itachi, "Can we get down to business now? Time is money."

Itachi rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, why don't you two go set up shop in my office. I need to speak to Deidara for a minute."

Kakuzu gave him a stiff nod and grabbed Hidan. They started bickering quietly to themselves before making it inside of the office and slamming the door shut. I gave Itachi a look, "Well, it's nice to see Hidan has found someone else to fuck."

Itachi snorted, "He's been fucking Kakuzu for years. I don't understand why he claims to hate Hidan so much but who knows."

I shook my head before I let out a sigh, "Do you need me to go now? I think I'm a little better now, un."

He walked over and gave me a deep kiss, when we parted, he said, "That's up to you. We really need to discuss some things in there and if I'm not in there soon enough Hidan might start fucking Kakuzu on my desk."

I laughed, "Yeah, I understand. I just wanted to get away from the house for a while. Maybe you can come over tomorrow, un?"

He smiled at me, "I'd love to. See you then Deidara."

I stood up and we kissed for a few minutes. It slowly grew more intense, just as it was about to become a full blown make out session, we heard Kakuzu scream out, "Hidan, if you don't put that away I'm going to slice it off!"

Itachi groaned, "I would kill that horny bastard if I didn't need him to help with Jiraiya."

I pecked his lips one last time, "And I wouldn't blame you. See you later, Itachi. I love you, un."

With that, I made my way out of the apartment and hailed a cab. I didn't go back to the whore-house, though...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

After an half hour drive, I found myself standing in front of small house than I've only ever visited once. It belong to Sasori, my foster brother. I don't know what compelled me to come here but something did. I timidly knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a red haired male was standing before me.

I gasped out, "Sasori."

He gave me a neutral look, "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Deidara?"

I shivered when he said my name. I took a deep breath, "Yeah...It has...Do you mind if I come in, un?"

He stepped aside, allowing me to enter. I looked around his house and got a little creeped out. See, Sasori was an artist now. Not just any artist but he made puppets and he had them hanging around his house. I appreciate art but personally I'm more attractive to making clay sculptures. Our views differ, obviously, even when we were at Jiraiya's home.

I snapped out of my musings when he said, "Is there something I can help you with, Deidara? There must be some meaning behind your visit."

I looked at him and saw the annoyance in his eyes. I sighed and said, "Yes actually. Is there somewhere for us to sit, un?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course. Follow me."

He lead me to his living room. He sat down on one end of the couch while I took the other end. I gazed at the table and said, "I know you don't like to be kept waiting so I'll just come out and say it. Jiraiya has resurfaced in my life. Specifically, where I work, un."

I timidly looked up at him and saw an emotion that I had only seen a handful of times: fear. He started shaking as he said, "And what does this have to do with me?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "Not much honestly. I...I just wanted to ask if he's come in contact with you. My boyfriend, Itachi, he's a private investigator and I wanted to know if he's done anything to you recently that could help us build a case against him, un."

Sasori's eyes grew big, "Itachi Uchiha is your boyfriend?"

I felt my brow twitch, just who in this city didn't know him. I thought private-eyes were supposed to be secretive. I nodded my head, "Yes. We've been dating for a while now but that's beside the point. Has Jiraiya tried to make any contact with you, un?"

Sasori looked away, he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. I waited, I knew that man was just as bad to Sasori as he was to me. Finally, he said, "Yeah, Deidara. He has or at least I'm sure it's him."

I furrowed my brow, "What do you mean?"

A single tear slipped down his cheek, which I had never seen, even when Jiraiya would get done raping him. He let out a choked sob, "About a month ago, I was out real late. I own a puppet shop, it's not much but it's enough to keep me comfortable. I was working there on one of my newest puppets, so I left late. It was around midnight and I was walking to my car. I had just unlocked it when I heard someone say, 'It's been a long time since I've seen you, Sasori.' Then I was dragged into an alley and...and..."

He stopped to grab a tissue from the table and wipe his eyes. He shook his head once and the emotion was gone from his face. It was replaced by that stony mask I saw so many times, "I was raped. The man sounded just like Jiraiya. I'm almost positive it was him. When he was in me...It felt like him."

My blood was boiling, I couldn't help myself as I screamed, "Why didn't you go to the police! Surely, they could've done something, un!"

Sasori shook his head at me, "That's a foolish thing to think. You know how powerful Jiraiya is. He has so many people under his thumb, you think one little rape will bring him down?"

I growled and then sighed in defeat, "No...Sorry for that Sasori...I-I just want to stop this man."

He scooted closer to me and enveloped me in a tight hug. He had only hug me one other time, that was the day he turned eighteen and left Jiraiya's house. I froze before finally returning it. When he pulled back I said, "You said earlier you knew Itachi, right? Does that mean he knows about this, un?"

He gave me a nod, "Yes. He came to me a few weeks ago asking me about Jiraiya since I was one of his foster children. I told him about the most recent rape. He thanked me for telling him everything and told me he'd be in contact then left."

I felt anger rise up, not at Jiraiya but at Itachi. How could he keep this from me!? I growled and said, "Thank you for telling me but if something like this happens again tell me. Okay, un?"

He nodded once more, "I will...This whole thing is fucked isn't it."

I snorted, "Yeah, it truly is. Do you mind if I smoke in here?"

He shook his head, "No."

I lit one up and we just sat there in silence. I honestly didn't want to leave. As I took a deep drag Sasori said, "You know, while the time at Jiraiya's house was the worst experience of my life. There's one thing about it that makes me happy."

I exhaled and said, "Yeah? What's that, un?"

He gave me a faint smile, "I met you. Deidara, my parents died when I was very young, then my grandmother died when I was thirteen. I was shipped off to Jiraiya's as a sad, lonely child. Then I met Konan, you remember her right?"

I nodded as I tipped my ashes into my nearly empty cigarette packet. She was the girl in the article that Itachi found. My foster sister that ended up pregnant. Sasori continued, "When she was sent away, it felt like I had lost my family again but then I opened myself up to you. I remember that you usually kept to yourself. You were so afraid of being touched."

A weird feeling rose in my stomach, excluding my many abusive foster parents, Sasori was my first. The first person I ever allowed to touch my body without any harm to it. I felt heat fill my face as I said, "Heh, now look at me. I'm a prostitute who certainly doesn't have that problem anymore, un."

He leaned closer and said, "When you finally opened up to me...I can't explain the feeling. It felt like I had finally found someone who loved me."

I spat in my hand, as gross as it is, and put the cigarette butt out. I wiped my hand on my pants and put the butt in the pack. I looked him in the eyes and said, "I did love you. I still do now. You're my brother, un."

A slightly hurt look overcame his face, "Do you ever think back to that time? Those few precious moments where Jiraiya or Tsunade weren't hurting me?"

I thought about it, and the truth was I did. I remember all of those awkward but fun times we had together. Whether it was sex, or just goofing off. They were still special to me. I nodded at him and said, "Yeah, every once in a while."

He finally closed the distance between us and kissed me. I was in shock for a minute before I kissed back, only for a second, then pulled away, "Sasori, you know we can't. I love you but I'm with Itachi. I'm sorry but I don't hold those type of feelings for you anymore, un."

He placed his hand on top of mine and said, "Please Deidara...I need you. Just like I did when we were younger. I-I just can't go on like this. I need to know what it feels like to be loved again. Just for one night. Please."

I wanted to say no but he started to slide his hand up my thigh before fully straddling me. I groaned as he grounded his pert ass against my hips. He then started to pepper my neck with kisses, "Please, Dei. Please make me feel loved again, just for tonight."

I moaned as he slid his hand down my pants and started to stroke me. I bucked my hips up as he continued to kiss every inch of available skin. I closed my eyes at the sheer pleasure that was going down my spine. I tried to ignore the feeling, I tried thinking about Itachi but the pure emotion that was in his voice made it all too much for me.

I grabbed him by the back on the head and smashed our lips together. What happened next for the rest of the night is something I still feel weighing heavily on my conscience...

* * *

 _Who am I? What am I? How could I abuse his trust like this? I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. I'm a pathetic excuse for a man. Maybe it right if we just went our separate ways...But where does that leave us with Jiraiya? Only time would tell. Oh God, I hope he will forgive me._

* * *

AN: So...That happened. I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger but these chapters are all tied in with "A Look into The Past" this is help setting up the plot for chapter seven and eight of this story. Anyways, about the whole Sasori thing. I know he is 16 years older than Deidara but for the sake of this story I'm making him Deidara's age. I know some people will not like that but it is what it is and I'm sorry. Now back to the matter at hand, read and review please and I hope you eagerly await chapter 7!


End file.
